Macy Meets The Nitians
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Macy does meet the evil creatures! How will she survive!


**Here's a story guestsurpise has done for Redbat132! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were currently getting themselves prepared. Amio was protecting a young Lauhinian on the south side of the realm and was being ambushed. He called out to Jocu through their brotherly link.

"What are you going to do?" Blithe asked.

"We're going to go and save him," Jocu responded.

"I meant what is the plan?" Blithe said specifically.

"We are gathering the tickle knights and the captain of the knights to help," Jocu said.

As he was discussing it with them, Macy had just arrived with Jape. She had been learning more about the second eldest and she was actually forming a close bond to him.

"What's happening?" Jape asked.

"Nitians are attacking the south side of the island. Amio was trying to fend them off, but he needs help," Jovi said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Macy said. "Amio is in danger?! Those Nitian creeps are back?!"

"We're going to take care of those monsters," Vivo snarled.

"Wait…Amio has just told me something," Jest said, closing his eyes to concentrate. He then opened them and snarled. "Goliath…"

"What?" Blithe said.

"Goliath has returned." Jest said, now turning to the captain of the tickle knights. "Prepare! We move now!"

"I want to help! Who is Goliath?!" Macy asked, now following after them.

"You can't come. Goliath is too dangerous." Jape said, now stretching.

"Who is he?!" she asked.

"The biggest and eldest son of Damus. Damus has a few sons and Goliath is the most lethal and evil of them all. He makes Soren look like a fool," Jest explained.

"Wait! Please take me with you! I can help I know I can! Especially if Amio is in danger too! I want to teach those Nitians a lesson," Macy said.

"You have no armor." Vivo said gently.

"But neither do you," she smirked playfully.

"But we are used to this," Jovi chuckled. "We battle through this consistently with them."

"Please guys…c'mon…I want to help." Macy said, now glancing at the tickle knights and the captain. She grinned and walked over to him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello!" she greeted.

"Hello young one. You must be Macy," the captain smiled, now looking at her kindly with his yellow eyes through his helmet.

"So, are you really made of feathers? I've heard about you all and that you are made of living feathers," Macy said.

"Well…most of us are…but we can also turn into our Lauhinian forms if we need to. We put on the living feathers disguise when we need to. It is very effective against the Nitians." The captain responded.

"What is your name?" Macy grinned.

"Optimo," he grinned under his mask. "In your world, my name would mean optimism."

"Woah…that's cool. Do you think…maybe…I could be a knight for today? Just to help?! Your armor is just what I need to help and you all are so cool! Especially since they are afraid I'll get hurt," Macy asked.

The brothers all looked at each other and began whispering back and forth. They wanted Macy to be safe and armor was probably the best option. After a few moments, Jocu turned back to her and waved his hand.

"Alright Macy. Welcome to the battle ranks. But you stay near us at all times," Jocu said, now seeing the young girl being covered from head to toe in beautiful shiny black and silver armor. She had a matching shield with the royal family crest on it and a sword that was made of red and black feathers. Macy's mouth hung open as she glanced in a mirror and she could feel the power flowing through her body.

"T-This is incredible! Am I really a tickle knight?!" Macy smiled, now looking at them all.

"That you are. Now let's move!" Jape called, now leading the way out with all the brothers in tow.

And what a battle it was! The Nitians were fighting hard, but the brothers and tickle knights were pushing them back!

"Get away creep!" Macy snapped, now slashing her sword at a Nitian and it turned him into a puff of black dust and smoke. Another Nitian roared and pounced at her, but she got him too with a wave of her sword. What she didn't see was Goliath slowly descending from a dead tree.

"A new knight…I can smell it," he growled lowly. Jest turned right in time and saw the Nitian prince approaching her.

"MACY! MOVE!" Jest yelled. Macy turned right in time and ducked from the large evil monster behind her. Her eyes widened as she beheld the large Goliath. He was larger than the other Nitians and he smirked at her. He had black hair covering most of his face and dark brown fur. His yellow and red eyes looked at her up and down and his black claws dug into the dirt as he approached.

"My my…what a thunderclap you are," Goliath hissed, now standing upright and revealing the large scars covering his chest. Macy slashed her sword at him, but he grabbed her arm and tossed the sword in the dirt.

"GET OFF ME!" She snapped.

"Ah, a human in the realm. You all are such interesting creatures." He chuckled, now taking off her helmet and looking at her face as he held her up to the dim light of the sky.

"If I wanted to, you would no doubt make a good queen. You just need a heart of stone," Goliath chuckled, now circling a sharp claw on her throat and neck and making her gasp. For the first time in a while, Macy was somewhat scared!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice growled. Goliath turned and he was pushed harshly by Jocu and Optimo. That made Macy almost fall but Amio gently caught her.

"You alright Mac?" he asked.

"I think so! Let me at that creep again!" Macy hissed, now trying to get her sword again, but winced at the pain from fighting the other Nitians. Once she picked it up, Jovi held her shoulders.

"Woah woah woah…take it easy…you've done enough. Look! They're retreating," Jovi smiled. And it was true, the Nitians were running like their lives depended on it! The brothers and knights cheered in glee and Macy smiled happily. It was great to help with any battle!

"Let's go home." Jocu smiled, now leading the way back. The others nodded and followed behind him.

A few hours later…

Macy was relaxing as Amio was giving her a back rub. She giggled as she felt his tail run against her cheek.

"Very brave of you to come to my defense like that," Amio cooed, making her slightly shudder.

"I just wanted to help." She grinned, but blushed as he put his arms around her in a hug.

"You know…we cannot have humans as mates, but that does not mean we cannot admire them," he smirked, now tickling her ears.

"AHAHAHAHAMIO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Macy giggled.

"But I must say…you are quite impressive for a human," Amio grinned.

"Well thank you. You all are impressive as well. But tell me something Amio," Macy said, now feeling her armor wearing off from being a tickle knight.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will the Nitians ever stop trying to cause so much havoc or are they doomed to be nightmare creatures forever?" Macy asked.

"We do not know Macy. For now they choose to be evil and hateful. Damus is not as easy to destroy as the other Nightmare king. But we will always be stronger and defeat them. Especially when we have allies like you who want to be a knight for a day," Amio grinned, now gently biting her neck playfully. Macy could only giggle and try to get away as Amio then began chasing her towards a portal back to Earth since it was time to go home. Life was never boring, especially being in the Tickle Realm. And it was great to be a knight for a day with her best friends!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it, Redbat132!**


End file.
